


Silver Shapeshifter

by Boomchick



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Affection, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick
Summary: Oneshot prompt fill from TumblrCloud comes home mad. Sephiroth, Shinra’s prized shapeshifter, tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	Silver Shapeshifter

**Author's Note:**

> Second of a series of prompts written on Tumblr for those who are supporting the BLM movement. This one was requested by https://illusioneery.tumblr.com/ who asked for "Seph and Cloud but Seph’s a shapeshifter who morphs into cute animals to cheer Cloud up?”
> 
> If you've donated, protested, or otherwise supported black lives, you can come and make a request too! https://boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com/

“Hard day?” Sephiroth asked first, because Cloud rarely stomped like this when it hadn’t been, but simply assuming the information rarely went over well with Cloud.

“Just annoying.” Cloud muttered, yanking open the fridge as if it was its fault. “What about you?”

He didn’t really want to know, Sephiroth reminded himself, still tasting like toothpaste after scrubbing out his mouth. His wildcat form had been effective today, but bloody. And somewhat disgusting. Even in the cat form he had not enjoyed it. Though he’d enjoyed the power. The motion. The skill…

“Nothing new.” Sephiroth said, as mildly as he could, tilting his head to watch Cloud as he pulled out a bottle of water and kicked the fridge shut. His instinct was to press for information, but… Cloud often didn’t take well to being pressured. He drummed his fingers on the counter, thinking.

“Sorry.” Cloud muttered, glancing to him. “Not your fault. Just a bad day.”

“That’s alright.” Sephiroth said, still watching with some confusion as Cloud left the kitchen. Usually Cloud was so happy to see him that he dropped all thoughts of work, snuggled up to him, tugged his hair and smooched his lips and settled the shifting force of the creatures craving affection within him.

And at the moment, most prominent, was the wildcat he’d become earlier in the day. As Cloud had once said, ‘kitty want kisses.’

Yes, Sephiroth thought, eyes narrowing. And kitty would get kisses. By any means necessary.

_____

I should talk to him, Cloud thought, scowling up at the ceiling. He always gets anxious when I’m upset about things.

Ugh, but GODS he was just tired of talking to people. Tired of trying to match up their realities to his own, tired of going back and forth between struggling to be taken seriously and being placed up on an impossible pedestal…

He was getting ready to force himself up and talk Sephiroth through his annoyance when A soft thud caught his attention. He looked into the doorway, expecting to see his boyfriend. But there was no one there. Another soft thud, and Cloud slowly traced his eyes down towards the floor, until they settled on the massive fluffy rabbit, its ears perked and its nose twitching. Only its massive green eyes and its distinctly silver fur gave it away.

“Oh,” Cloud whispered, his jaw dropping. “My god. Sephiroth?”

He’d seen Sephiroth change. Seen a silver wolf tear enemies to shreds. Seen a silver wildcat screaming in threat. Seen a wild green dragon matched by a silver, wyvern with blazing eyes. He’d even seen Sephiroth, once, turn into a horse. It had been to carry him while he was injured. He’d never moved faster. And he’d never seen a more beautiful or more frightening horse…

But this? This was new.

Sephiroth stepped forward cautiously, front feet together, followed with a little hop of its back legs, as he got used to moving in the form. He sat up on his hind legs, nose twitching as he twisted his head to see Cloud through his huge green eye. His right rear leg thumped gently against the ground, almost uncertainly. His huge ears turned towards him, waiting.

“Hah…” Cloud breathed, a smile breaking across his face. “That’s… You look adorable.”

He shifted over the arm of the sofa, reaching down towards him. Sephiroth didn’t need further encouragement. A neat hop landed him in Cloud’s arms, and Cloud lifted him into his lap. So soft! So small. So warm…

He stroked the bunny gently, and watched as Sephiroth settled into his lap, his ears settling over his back. Cloud stroked those ears delicately, inspecting him, gently stroking him, startled and delighted and a little bit alarmed to suddenly be so much bigger than Sephiroth.

Not just bigger, he realized as Sephiroth nudged his face insistently against Cloud’s palm, cuddling into his pets. He could have hurt Sephiroth like this. His animal forms were strong, but not invulnerable. And a rabbit… That was a prey animal through and through. And here Sephiroth was, flopped in his lap, seeking out every comfort.

“Huh.” Cloud whispered, staring down at the silver rabbit. “You really trust me.”

The rabbit stared up at him, then stood up, hind legs in Cloud’s lap, front paws resting on his shoulders. He pressed a soft bunny kiss to Cloud’s cheek, cold nose twitching with every quick breath. Cloud hugged him back, careful with his small, soft body, and feeling so breathlessly lucky he forgot all about his annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and for the request!  
> Please donate to https://atlsolidarity.org/ if you can to support my local BLM movement, or reach out and donate to your local organization!


End file.
